After Image
by HanaInFlowerPOT
Summary: In this fiction, I actually had wanted to make Mao look cute but actually playful. And the story that it's not DaiMao only from the beginning. I wanted it to be a little different with many character adding. Featuring Host Club, so I adding few of them in my fiction. They are from Air Group Entertainment.
1. Foreword

**Forewords.**

**After Image.**

The great heartache that I will go through, someday not being able to see the one I love, and that's life. Anything satisfying is nowhere to be found within my memories.

I love you,  
>I'm in so much pain,<br>I want to cry all day and night.  
>Even now, I can't forget you,<br>you won't disappear from my heart.  
>My overflowing emotions are being engulfed by the heavens.<br>No longer reachable, they are now like wandering rays of light without a star.

To come to one's senses after a dream has ended, people move on my forgetting the past.  
>Alone, I am hoping for a rendezvous that will not accept this belief.<br>I'm unable to erase the promises we shared, old wounds, and recollections of us embracing, even if my heart isn't ready for pictures from long ago to lose their luster.

Everybody becomes mature after experiencing pain.  
>If that time is now, I will take another step forward and express my feelings.<p>

I will take a look back at my footsteps that have spread out over the sands of time, open that door, and say that the moments we spent together were great until that moment.

After losing something that is really important,  
>people will feel like they can no longer live.<br>But after all, people can't go on living without that important thing in their lives.

By loving another person we are assuring ourselves, and the beating of our hearts scream out; they scream out that we are alive.

I loved, I loved, I loved those times we spent together too much.  
>The sound that burns my heart,<br>I have been listening to from within our embrace.  
>My overflowing emotions are being engulfed by the heavens.<br>No longer reachable, they are now like wandering rays of light without a star.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : The above translation of Zanzou singing by Flumpool is belong to it's respective owner. I put it in here as the opening chapter of my story and it actually fit in with what I wish my storyline would be.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Gambling on red thread.**

"I'm drowning in sweat." - Nachi sigh. Looking up straight to the sun, the cloud seems didn't forming much and it was all the cause of him having sweat double than usual. It summer days.

Surrounding by forced-walking passer by, Nachi stop and stand in front of sweet shop. He look up again. The roof has water sprinkle, so it cold a little.

"Sweet shop use water sprinkle. geeeezzz... they think this shop melting" - Giggling. Nachi take a deep look through the glass wall which he can see cakes and cookies was all tempting.

'I think before it melting, I should grab some of the sweets' - Nachi enter. door bell ringing.

"Irrashaiimase" - Greeting from the worker. They smiled to him, warmly.

* * *

><p>"That's all folks ! thanks for the hard working today !" - The director get up from his chair and bow a bit. Everyone was relief, smile and bow and started to chat. The air in the studio started to have less tense.<p>

"Mao!" - A soft voice coming from his back. Hamao Kyosuke turn around. To see who, then he forming the most cutest smile ever.

"Nachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !" - Mao run a little to that guy and stand still, moving his head to left and right just like a little puppy.

"I bought things that you love the most, well other than me" - Nachi teased and lift up the sweet box.

Mao smile widely, looking around, aiming for safety than he gave a quick kiss on the cheek to Nachi.

"Let's go home, I want to eat this at home" - Mao grabbed his bag, bow his head a little to the staff, giving the sign that he wanted to go home now. Nachi follow at the back.

"Mao..." - Nachi slow down his steps.

"Hmm..?"

"Mao... you tired ?" - Nachi stop his step, turn around to look at his lover.

"Eh...no..why?" - Mao paused, looking straight without blinking.

"You always walk behind me, I thought maybe I walk too fast or you too tired or..." - Nachi didn't continue his words. He look around.

"Or..I'm afraid that maybe fans know I was having relationship with you?" - Mao giggle.

"I'm serious." - Nachi sigh.

For him, he really mean it, ever since Ren introduced Mao to him when he visited Club All Black where Mao do his rehearsal for stage play, He fall in love with him. Without a doubt. To his luck, Mao return his love and now they had been in love more than 2 years.

"I'm serious too. Nachi... I love you, walking behind your back doesn't define on what you thinking." - Mao smile warmly.

"I like your back. I always adore it. I always like to see you walking from behind, the image I form in my head that I can't erase is when seeing you from behind" - Mao continue, walking closer to Nachi, Mao moved his face close to Nachi until Nachi can feel his breath.

"Ok ok, let's continue this at home" - Nachi laugh, causing Mao to pouted and fake sulk. Nachi giggling and shook his head, to him, everything on Mao was a thing he will never can erased in his mind.

* * *

><p>The night bring million of stars. Which it was so rare to have it view on Tokyo skies. Watanabe Daisuke, standing at balcony of his apartment, holding his cellphone. Like every 35 second he keep looking at it.<p>

"Uurrgghhh..." - Watanabe Daisuke sigh.

"This feels like it's going on forever!" - He get up, walk inside his apartment, placing the cellphone on the dinner table and started to walk to the fridge. Suddenly a beep sound forming. He ran quickly and grabbed his cellphone like there is someone else will snatch it of he don't.

'Sorry Dai-chan, I just read your email. I will catch up with you tomorrow.'

Watanabe Daisuke sigh, He re-read the email again for several time. No special words in it, not even special feeling put to it.

"Dai-chan..." - Watanabe Daisuke sigh again. Re-read and try to imitating the sentence in various style of talks. But still he didn't find a special or lovers tone inside it.

He flip the phone. Sigh. Walking to his fridge, taking out a can of beer and sip it while walking back to the balcony. Sitting and starring at the skies.

* * *

><p>"Nachi..." - A kiss on Nachi cheek wake him up from his wonderful dream. Dream he and Mao deeply in love and intimate scence was all that piled up in his mind.<p>

"Ohayo." - Nachi return the kiss. They both stared at each other for a while.

"You know, I had wonderful dream about us" - Nachi smile and hug Mao tightly. He feel Mao warm body, Mao soft bare skin.

"Hhmm...? you must have wet dream" - Mao teased and giggle. Nachi burst his laughter.

"It's true right ? you keep calling my name in the most erotic ways when you sleep last night."

"Eh, seriously ? Now I wanted to continue the dream." - Nachi laugh again. He hugged Mao more tightly and started to kiss him on lip.

"Na...hhmm..." - Mao can't form any more words. Nachi lip dominating his and Mao surrender. Nachi is a good kisser, Mao never can resist it. In fact, He craving for it much when there is time they can't be together.

The lovers only leaved their bed when the clock show a sign to 10 a.m. Shower together and get prepared together. Making and having late breakfast together. Mao lay down on top of Nachi on sofa, watching the tv but actually he never focused on it, he was more busy focusing on his lover.

"Nachi, you didn't go anywhere today?." - Mao look up a little, starring at Nachi who eyes was stuck to the tv.

"Hhmm...no." - Short reply. Mao understand, whenever Nachi had his eyes stuck on tv, he will focus like it was the last chance he had. Mao pick the remote and turn it off.

"Hey, I was watching..."

"Which is important ? me or the tv?" - Mao face turn serious.

"Ok ok, you are the most important and the tv is semi-important" - Nachi answer while switching on the tv back.

"I wanted to talk to you. You know I've been busy that we don't even have much time and you were focusing too much on tv." - Mao protested.

"Hhhmmm..." - Nachi short answer and his eyes still stuck on screen.

Mao face had turn sour. He get up and sit in front sofa. Hugging his body with his both hand. Suddenly the tv off. Mao could feel a soft breath from the back of his head. Then two hand hugged him from behind.

"What in need you are sulking my dear ?" - Nachi tune his tone in the most sexy ever.

"I'm not." - Mao still didn't make any move and not even turn around to face his lover.

"I love you..."

"You always say you love me. But sometimes... it's not." - Mao protested.

"Eehh... you jealous with the tv ?!" - Nachi shock. His eyes widen and his mouth open a little. How could his lover jealous with an object

"No ! why I need to feel like that with the tv ? but yes, the thing on the tv !" - Mao pouted. Pointing to a figure on tv.

It was a variety game show. Which several artist been invited to join in.

'Yuka Masaki' - J-pop Idol.

Nachi laugh hard, his shoulder jump up and down and he gasping for air after laughing non-stop.

"Is it so funny ?" - Mao sour face turn to be more darker.

"No, but how can you think until like that ?" - Nachi try to slow down his laugh and at the same time try to speak clearly.

"You say that you love me but you keep starring at that boobs..." - Mao pouted. He rolled his eyes.

"I have flat boobs" - Mao pouted again. Rubbing his flat chest in front of Nachi.

"I...haha...ok..ok...haha...I didn't care you have flat chest or not, it's not the matter. I love you for what you are and...I didn't even noticed about the boobs." - Nachi pull Mao closer to him, even though he try to hold his laughter but he fail and end up laughing again loudly.

"Ok so pay attention to me." - Mao demanded. Facing his lover and looking serious.

"I wanted to tell you something." - Mao steady his hand. Nachi freeze.

"I will go to Osaka next week, for whole week, having photo shoot." - Mao calmly inform.

"But... I don't want you to pay visit." - Mao demanded.

"Why ?!." - Nachi shock. Mao never requested such rule like this whenever he had to work outside Tokyo.

"Well that is what my agency stated. They noticed we too clingy and they wish I concentrate more on work. I know it's hard, for me too, but then I think one week wasn't that long... but still we can have talk on phone." - Mao calmly stated. His face turn little disappointment.

"One week... like 7days...168hours...uurrgghhh..." - Nachi face palm. It's pain and torture. If there is no law in this country, he probably now go shoot the crew and burn down the building.

"Well, why don't we try ? after all..."

"After all what ? we try to separated ourselves...for what reason ? I don't think work is the best reason." - Nachi stand up and walk to the balcony, siting on long chair. Mao follow from behind. Sit next to him and landed his head on Nachi shoulder.

"After all... maybe we can feel each other more. For these 2 years, we ever separated more than a day or two and I don't know how it would be when we had to parted for week. I think about it last night. People always say, we love each other more if we happen to be far." - Mao try to make his opinion clear.

"You mean, you doubting about my love to you ? if we had to be far, so you can started to judge me ?". - Nachi hesitate.

"It's not what I really mean. I mean, I wanted to know when we will be that far could I trust you ? could you trust me ? it just one week..." - Mao still have his head on Nachi shoulder. Looking at city noon environment.

"Fine..." - Nachi rolled his eyes. For Mao, Nachi "fine" words doesn't mean what the word really mean. It's more to like 'Whatever...as long as you happy, I'm ok, had no choice.' Fine was the short language of it.

"I'll be going this Monday, until that day, I won't have anything to do, I spend all my time with you ok ?" - Mao try to coax his lover. Nachi didn't give respond. All he do was pouted and his face turn sour. Mao know clearly, Nachi have stone cold heart, but it's not like really stone cold...it just like a stone...and cold. Which is..Mao still can't define it correctly.

* * *

><p>Watanabe Daisuke sit still on his chair. Staring at his getting cold coffee on table. He take a sit at the corner of his favorite cafe, facing glass wall, looking randomly at the passer by. He sigh.<p>

'Forgetting or not even wish to come ?' - Watanabe Daisuke looking at his cellphone screen. No new email. No misscall, not even any reminder.

He look around randomly again. Gambling his chance, who might know, maybe the one he was waiting are now on the way to come. Suddenly his eyes stop moving, looking straight at the two figure that wasn't so far from where he take a seat, outside, was about to across the street. The two figure look happy, chatted and touching each other often. Watanabe Daisuke didn't even make any movement, the only thing that moved was his eyes, tailing the two figure before they disappear at the corner of the building in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Okey, finally I finished my first chapter. Deep down, I still feel a lot of weak line and situation I put in. *sigh* It's like this story wasn't going anywhere (- _ -) and oh.. I failed to finished my first chapter in just one night because this morning, my daddy commenting that he had to shut down my laptop. I didn't realized I can type this story with half-asleep mode.

Please comment so I can improve better.

I welcome your idea, review and comment about my fiction but please be nice to me. I appreciated every of your comment but it's better that we left out the rude, not polite, out of point comment right ?

So please comment so I can have better story and improve myself in composing story.

Most of all, Welcome you to read my fiction. The original idea was belong to me, if it somehow had similar with other authors, I'm sorry that I never mean it.

And I don't owned the real people with their names, not even the place. But I do owned the character, the story line. Well If I did...

Enjoy ~


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Life of a night butterflies.**

Loud, lively night with passer by, customer, tourist who seek entertainment filled the air of Kabukicho. 'The red district' that what was the world called for entertainment district in Tokyo. Kabukicho has it all, make any idea in your brain for what you want to have that night, dancing till half-dead ? drinking ? chitchats ? anything as long as your wallet is fat.

Nachi light up his cigarette. Sitting at the corner table in his club, resting a little before started again entertain his loyal customer, singing together, drinking, chitchats and be any kind of guy his customer wish for. Take out his phone, he check his email.

"Yo !." - Amu Yumesaki half-shout, put his hand up and smile widely. The number 1 host while Nachi was number 2. Amu sit without waited for Nachi agreement. Well he don't have to, Nachi is his best friend after all. Just don't count how they race for each other to get as much as customer as they can to claim top 5 host in the club they are in.

"Checking Mao ?." - Amu raise his eyebrows, try to poking his eyes on Nachi cellphone screen.

"I bet you know." - Nachi smile. Without looking at Amu, he continue typing on email.

"You really love him ?." - Amu question. His eyes darted on the entrance, smiling and waving to the customer that leaved. Then his eyes landed on Nachi again. But no respond.

"Did he really love you ?." - Amu question again.

"What do you mean ?." - Nachi stop his typing and stared at Amu face, look like he was about to eat Amu head.

"You know... I just asking. I mean, It's kinda strange...on how he was so easily fall for you." - Amu stated. He raise his eyebrows again.

"Strange ? I don't think fall in love at first sight was that strange." - Nachi giggle. He remembered how was the situation when he and Mao first meet. He was visiting Ren who work at Club All Black when he was on his off-duty. While he was spending his time at the club kitchen chatting a little with the kitchen staff Mao came in hurried.

"You are new host ?." - Nachi ask. But Mao seems didn't pay attention to him and Mao was busy putting ice in bucket while counting what else he should do using his finger.

"Take the tongs first, put the ice in bucket, take this snack and go get warm towel in cabinet at front." - Nachi instruct. Looking pity at Mao and at same time funny. Mao look at him. His eyes was bigger than usual and he forming a smile. Nodded and he do what Nachi told.

"Man... this host seriously going to have hard time in here..." - Nachi giggle.

"He wasn't a host. He was an artist, say that he come for rehearsal for stage play he will be act." - The kitchen staff inform him. Nachi shock.

"Ehh... really ? but he was damn cute. If he was my..." - Nachi stop.

"Nachi-kun.. you seriously turning yourself into the other direction." - The kitchen staff giggling. Nachi know what he mean.

Nachi walk to the front floor, poking his eyes towards Mao who seems to have hard time doing his task. And Ren was also seems having sweat on his forehead, trying his best to handle the situation so that his customer didn't feel like they were actually Mao rehearsal experiment subject.

After what seems to be long night for Mao, he finally relief, the club operation ended but still, he had to do some cleaning. While whilst, he mopped the floor and sing a little.

"So how was it ?" - Nachi came up and question Mao. The boy eyes widen. His mouth open a little. He almost lost his grip at his mopped.

"Am I shocking you...?" - Nachi raise his eyebrows. Signaling as he feel that his sudden appearance has making Mao almost fainted.

"Aa...eerr...hhmm... I'm fine." - Mao trembling. His eyes bigger than the usual, well more wide than before.

"I...err...ok...have a sit first... you make me scare." - Nachi discomfort and at the same time he scare looking at the boy eyes, even it was damn cute looks, he scare maybe the eyes will drop on floor. Nachi feel like he have weird phobia. He grabbed Mao hand and pull him to sit next to him.

"Thanks..." - Mao look at Nachi in amused. Taking the soft drink Nachi offer.

"You are...Nachos Serizawa !" - Mao half-shouted in excitement. Nachi back away a little.

"I always adore you ! when the director told me they are making stage play about host club and there is character about you, I feel my heart beat race, I really wanted to see how was you actually, ever since my friend told me they are your customer and now I meet you in person !." - Mao talk like he was half panted. His eyes widen so does his smile, never blink looking at Nachi.

"Err...ok.. first.. my name is Nachi Serizawa, not Nachos..that was snack name and somehow I don't have blood line with that mexican snack and second..what is your name ? and..third...can you resize your eyes..? it's too big that I scare it dropped on floor...and lastly...thank you." - Nachi smile and try to hide his giggling tone.

"Hmm, I can !." - Mao smile and his eyes back at normal state. but still he look at Nachi without blinking. But he can't refused to not do like that. He was so excited to meet the real Nachi Serizawa, instead of the character that the other actor play the role of. His female friend always told him about Nachi, the nice, gentle host that his friend been loyal to. She say Nachi was so charm, more than the character in stage play.

"My name was Hamao Kyosuke, you can call me Mao, yoroshiku !." - Mao bow a little for respect.

'The way you introduce yourself was too cute, also your name...Mao...' - Nachi talk to himself. Examine the boy looks. Cute, not easy to forget face and for most his heart beat raise whenever he look at him straight.

"Mao, isn't Amu Yumesaki was the main character ?". - Nachi asked. Somehow he did knew about the stage play and the collaboration the clubs and the stage play has. But he didn't pay attention too much.

"Yes, but I adore you more !." - Mao nodded and smile. Nachi amused. His character was small in that stage play but then it caught Mao attention more.

"Mao-chan, let's exchange email and I promise I will go watch that stage play." - Nachi smile and giggle. Mao gaze at him in amused, his eyes big again and he nodded. In Mao heart, there is firework.

"Yo ! Nachi ?!." - Amu snapped his finger in front of Nachi who look like he lost in his own world.

"Huh ? what ?." - Nachi come back to his realization. Ended his memory of him and Mao first meet.

"Dude, back to earth please, your face look like Dave the minions in Despicable Me." - Amu laugh.

"Huh ? I was just..."

"Nachi.. you didn't even answer my question. You and Mao are really in love ?." - Amu question again.

"We are. As you can see." - Nachi answer short.

"Well I hope that was a true answer. Easy to fall, easy to loose..but I was amazed it has been 2 years." - Amu get up from his seat and walk to get his customer. Nachi paused.

'Easy to fall...easy to loose'. Amu words rewind in his head.

* * *

><p>Mao rolled on bed, the bed that he share with Nachi for the past 2 years. He buried his face into the bed pillow, breath in and smell the left over of Nachi scent. He rolled again. Get bored. Nachi only had one day off-duty and for the night until 4 a.m. Nachi will be belong to his loyal customer. Mao only had 4 a.m onwards to have Nachi all to himself. But sometimes Nachi didn't even come home for the rest fo the day and he only turn up at noon with his hand full of sweets box, aiming for Mao sorry and lip.<p>

Mao get up, sit at the end of the bed and look at the cabinet next to him. He walk a little to it and take out photo album. Grovel back to the bed and open the photo album. Looking at the picture he and Nachi took in various place and situation.

"It was amusing and I love him." - Mao talk to himself. Smiling while turning the page slowly.

"You came ! I saw you in front row !." - Mao half excited. Talking to Nachi at the back stage when Nachi came to meet him after the stage play ended.

"I did promised." - Nachi smile. Handed Mao a box of chocolate. Mao smile widely.

"You know I like sweets." - Mao open the box little hurried and eat one of the pieces. He examine Nachi closer. Nachi had a warm eyes and his face always forming the expression that Mao can't define. It's different than other people expression. It's not awkward but it was hardly to forget.

"I knew because I spy you." - Nachi tone was even. While smiling beastly towards Mao.

"Ehh..." - Mao shock.

"I'm just joking." - Nachi wink his eyes and giggle. 'Well that was so true' Nachi face forming the sentence clearly.

Started from that day, Mao always hang around with Nachi, emailing was a must, once a day. After that become countless in one day. Mao had developed strange feeling in his heart. From just amuse with Nachi, a small character in the stage play he act, to had been hardly bare whenever Nachi image came into his mind. After all Mao feel that he was too young to know what is love, never had love experience. And Nachi was someone that came and making him feel he is loved. Even it was in strange way.

Mao came to that realization when one day he accidentally meet Nachi with one women, chating happily while walking. He feel such discomfort that he wanted to cry when he saw Nachi was forming the same smile he get from him, the same warm laugh, the same warm talks to that women. Even he know the truth that was one of Nachi work as a host but his heart refused to accept.

"Hhmmm...hhhmmm...hhmmm..." - Nachi humming while touch up his hair in public restroom, excuse himself for a while from his loyal customer that he had accompany to go shopping with. Then suddenly his eyes darted to the mirror his face forming a terror.

"Mao !." - Nachi half fainted looking that Mao was at his back. He turn around. Facing Mao who gave him sharp look.

"You forget to unzipped your pants." - Mao tone was even, then he wash his hand. Mao took a glimpse at Nachi who looking down at his pants in terror. Then he giggling.

"Mind you, you so care but it won't fly out." - Mao giggling. Nachi look at him straight. his eyes widen. His face was all white. Mao didn't know if it was shame or terror.

Mao stop his giggling. His face turn serious.

"Mao, are you ok ? what are you doing here ? I mean beside the casualty." - Nachi ask in worry. Can't read what was with that face. Cute but serious.

"I'm following you and..the whoever that women is." - Mao answer in even tone. Nachi shock.

"Why ?."

"Because I'm jealous. I didn't expected that your duty also included shopping with your customer." - Mao answer while rolling his eyes. He feel he shouldn't say such thing but he can't bare it anymore.

"You spying me ?" - Nachi raise his eyebrows then he laugh hard.

"Why you have to do that ?" - Nachi ask again.

"Because I like you and I feel jealous." - Mao answer with poker face. Somehow he feel he should tell Nachi what exactly his feeling. Nachi stop laughing. His face turn red.

"You...love me...too..?" - Nachi ask in amazement.

"What do you mean too...?". Mao confused.

"I fall for you, but I didn't expect that you will too...so I just..." - Nachi can't finish his words when Mao pushed his lip onto him. Nachi eyes widen. He return Mao kiss.

"I did. I didn't feel that this is wrong. I like you, I love you, I adore you." - Mao reply and kiss again. Nachi didn't say the words. But he enjoys what Mao did to him. He return the kiss and play along the lip. tasting every inch of it.

"Confession in the public restroom" - Mao talk to himself, he run his finger smoothly on his lip, remembering the day he confess his feeling to Nachi, in public restroom. Somehow he was lucky, Nachi return his feeling. Mao flip the page slowly, looking carefully at every picture on the photo album and giggle whenever he remember then event took place on the picture they took.

* * *

><p>The night seems so long for Watanabe Daisuke. He sit, walk, sit and walk in circle in his apartment. He can't removed the image he just saw today at the cafe. The two figure. He took his cellphone. Typing something but after few second he closed it. His mind was mixed.<p>

"Should I ask...or shouldn't ? Did I have a rights to ask ? what would if I didn't ?". - Watanabe Daisuke asking himself. His eyes run widely around his apartment, aimless and randomly swallow anything he see.

"Uugghh..." - He scratch his head. Suddenly his cellphone beeping. He quickly take a look in it.

'Hai, what are you doing ? sorry I didn't turn up like I said, I'm busy. Are you mad at me Dai-chan... ?'

Watanabe read it half loud. Then he smirked. 'Busy' is that so ?

'It's ok, nothing to be bother. I was just leisure around' - Watanabe reply. After few moment the beeping sound forming again.

'Dai-chan... I'm lonely.'

The reply sound tempting. 'Dai-chan' the nickname he been given was making his heart beat fast, feel happy. Watanabe didn't know why. He quickly dialed the number. After few beep...

"Well...I'm here." - Watanabe spoke. In the most sexy voice.

* * *

><p>"Mao must been seriously fall in deep sleep." - Nachi talk to himself. Looking at his watch. 4.12 a.m. He working damn hard to entertain his customer, being a host is more tough than he ever think when he first accept this job. He unlock the main door. Walk slowly to the bedroom. When he open up, there is no figure on the bed.<p>

'Where did he go ?' - Nachi talked to himself, questioning where is Mao ? Restroom ? but he didn't hear any sound.

"Whaaa !." - Mao appear from behind the door, jumping at Nachi back and hugged him tightly. His face buried on Nachi hair.

"Oh God ! Mao, for God sake, I feel like having heart attack, combo with stroke and soul fly out !." - Nachi almost fainted and he landed on the bed with Mao on top of him. Mao giggling towards him in satisfaction.

"Why aren't you sleep ?" - Nachi ask. Hugging Mao and twisted him so that Mao will be under him.

"I did sleep, but then I woke up and hungry, I make instant ramen and then when I was about to go back to sleep you come home." - Mao giggling. His finger running on Nachi shirt, opening the buttons.

"No, not this time." - Nachi pushed Mao hand softly. He get up and walk towards the restroom.

"Why ?" - Mao pouted.

"It's your punishment. You won't owned me tonight or this morning." - Nachi talk while busy unbutton his shirt. Mao walk slowly to the restroom.

"You know.. sometimes you are boring.." - Mao reply and turn back to make way to the bed. Landed on the bed and cover his body with comforter, even it was summer days, in time like this, he did feel cold. Mao eyes wandered around the wall. His mind suddenly blank.

"Mao." - Nachi called from restroom. Mao didn't reply.

"Mao." - Second time his name been called.

"Ok, I gave up, you can owned me any time you want." - Nachi surrender. He stand on the side of the bed. Looking at Mao who still cover his body with comforter. Pretend sleep. Still, not even reply or forming any sound.

"Ok ok.. you owned me any time you want and I will not refused, not hesitation, not even against anything." - Nachi talk again. He know Mao was sulking on the way he treat him just now.

"Promise...?" - Mao voice out from under the comforter.

"Promise." - Nachi reply.

"Even if I requested you to wear maid outfit and cosplay it tomorrow ?". - Mao asking, he try to make what he talk unclear so Nachi will not really can understand what he mean.

"Ok, I promised. Anything...ok we can go to see cosplay tomorrow." - Nachi answer, which he didn't really get what was Mao said but he feel, if anything like that it will be fine. Mao get up and face towards Nachi who still stand beside the bed, covering himself only with towel.

"I said, even if I requested you to wear maid outfit and do cosplay tomorrow." - Mao grinned.

"What?! but...but.." - Nachi face turn in terror. He never thought Mao will come up with that kind of request and for most he never ever think Mao will come to have picture him like that.

"You will be too cute." - Mao still grinning and it become more wide, so does his big wonderful eyes.

"Hey.. you are the uke or I was ?" - Nachi protested. Supposedly he was the seme, which the form that he always wanted Mao to be under him, Mao is more acted like uke and he was comfort having Mao like that. But recently Mao has shown up the beast side of him, more first move, more is the one who initiated their love making.

"Both." - Mao wink his eyes, snatching Nachi towel and throw it aside.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** The perfect time. **

Watanabe Daisuke eyes wander widely. Up and down, left to right.

'Huh...I can't choose!' - He sigh. Looking at his closet.

After been inform by his talent agency that he need to bring certain clothes to his photo shoot, he was rocking his mind hard on what type of clothes to choose and what seriously not. Suddenly his cellphone beeping. He quickly grabbed it and walk to his balcony.

'Dai-chan, have some times at lunch ? I want to spend it with you.' - the email causes his lip forming wide smile.

'Yes, I have. So I'm waiting at usual place' - Watanabe Daisuke reply.

He keep the smile widely for few minutes, whilst in happy, he can't wait until noon.

* * *

><p>"Aaaah ~" - Mao gave a long sigh. Looking at the kitchen floor. Scattering glass was all over where he was standing.<p>

"God ! What happen dear ?!" - Nachi who suddenly appear from bedroom was shock to hear a dropping sound. He quickly walk out of the room and stand still looking at Mao.

"Unfortunately...now it left one." - Mao pouted. Pointing to the broken mug. It was a 'couple mug' where he bought it as present for him and Nachi and now one of them broke. He accidentally drop it while busy washing the plates and glasses.

"Hhmm..don't move, let me tidy it." - Nachi slowly walk towards Mao who try to pick up the broken pieces. But before he could even take the second step he dropped on floor and cry out. One of the broken pieces had injured his feet.

"You clumsy." - Mao teased. Wrapping carefully bandage around his boyfriend feet.

"Me ? And what was the cause of it..?" - Nachi lift his eyebrows and pouted.

"Mou...I'll need to go out buy some fast food for you." - Mao protested.

"I want dessert too after that." - Nachi smile with wink.

"Eh, but you dislike sweets." - Mao cute eyes getting bigger. Nachi definitely isn't a fan of sweets. Mao look sharply at Nachi who still smile widely with wild stared at him.

"You naughty ! How can you put yourself into action with wrapping feet !" - Mao laugh.

"Well, I'm happy feet." - Nachi smile with thousand hidden meaning in his words.

* * *

><p>Watanabe Daisuke took his seat at the corner of the restaurant. Its little hidden from public view. A waitress came with a glass of plain water. Looking at his watch curiously he waited in patient. A beeping sound appeared again.<p>

'Dai-chan, already arrived ?' - The email appear on screen. Watanabe quickly lift up his head to look around. Then suddenly his eyes stop at the figure in front of him, standing still with wide smile.

"Hey, you teased me !". - Watanabe Daisuke giggle, pulling softly the hand to sit next to him, he landed a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hmm.. I miss you so much"

"Me too. Be mine after this.." - Watanabe Daisuke move closer and once again place his lip on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Ren kujo. Just finished his day-shift and walk slowly but steady on way to his apartment. Suddenly he stop. Gazing at the cloud above him. Then he sigh. He remembered that he forget to buy some instant food as what he should do. He reminded himself to buy it after looking at his empty pantry day before. No choice, he need to stop by at store nearby or his stomach will suffer.<p>

"Ren ?" - Mao shock. Bumping towards Ren on his way out from the grocery store.

"Hamao-san !". - Ren paused but after a while he forming a smile.

"Buying food and it seems a lot." - Ren pointed his finger towards plastic bags Mao holding.

"You know, when he can't do it, I had no choice to do it or we starved together." - Mao laughed. Ren join in, he already know who 'He' that Mao mean.

"Nachi ok ?" - Ren asked. It's been quiet long time his friend didn't update him about his life and relation with Mao. Ren knew Nachi and Mao get along together from Amu, once when Amu and him hang around on their off-duty day. He doesn't feel convinced about the relationship but to his surprise it stays until 2 years.

"Mao.." - Ren paused. Mao turn.

"Is Nachi...alright ?" - Ren eyes rolling around aimlessly and landed straight on Mao face. Stared intensely.

"Hhmm. He was just fine. Come to our place when you had time." - Mao smiled. Somehow he feel awkward when Ren staring at him like that. But he feel he need to understand that many of Nachi friend was so care about him, especially after they get together.

"Ren-san, I need to go now, ja ne." - Mao excuse himself in polite and walk out.

"Ja ne. Ouch ! Sorry !" - Ren turn around and excuse himself for accidentally bumping at someone behind him. The figure stared at him and bow a little before walk out.

Ren paused. Looking at Mao figure that slowly vanish drowning in between people across the busy street.

* * *

><p>"Hhhhmmm..." - Watanabe Daisuke moan. Slowly opening his eyes. He look around, grabbing his watch that been place on table next to the bed.<p>

'3.20 p.m' - Sharp.

Watanabe Daisuke twisted his body, turn to another side. Empty. He sigh but smile in satisfaction. Grabbing pillow next to him and he buried his face on it, smelling the scent that been left.

After about half an hour, Watanabe Daisuke walk slowly towards the restroom. Refreshing himself under the shower. He keep remembering the scene that just happen. The bare skin, the soft cheek, nice hair smell and the irresistible lip of a person he dearly love still attached to his mind strongly.

He walk out of restroom singing a little. Then he stop, his eyes darted towards the thing stood on the table in front of the bed.

"Forgetting stuff ? Not a usual." - Watanabe Daisuke raise his eyebrows.

* * *

><p>Nachi get up from their bed. Mao still lay down with his half closed eyes. Mao mind wandered around. Even his eyes tailing Nachi who walking into the restroom in naked, his brain didn't forming any caption about it.<p>

Mao turn around to face the glass wall at their bedroom. He can see his face expression shadowing on the glass wall. The skies started to bathe color of brown, signaling that sunset has took it placed.

Mao sigh. His mind wandered and had it sudden stop when his cellphone ringing.

"Moshi-moshi..." - Mao answer lazily.

Nachi touch his face softly with his finger. Examine his own face clearly and he suddenly giggle. Looking at the red mark on his left neck. The mark from his loved one.

Grabbing his bath robe, walking slowly out the restroom before he make a sudden stop at the entrance of the restroom that connected to their bedroom.

Nachi hear a giggling voice. Surely it was from Mao. Nachi set his ear. His forehead wrinkle.

"Ja ne...hhmm..hai..hai..I miss you too." - Mao giggling again. Flip back his cellphone. Smiling, but his smile didn't last longer when he can see an image standing behind him and the face clearly showing darker aura.

Mao turn his body around. Facing towards the darker figured.

"Who did you miss ?" - Nachi tone seriously. He wrapped his both hand around him.

"Eehh.. I was talking to my dad." - Mao get up and sit at the end of the bed. Smiling. Nachi didn't say a words and he still at his position.

"Alright...see.." - Mao pointed the number at his cellphone, the ID was written 'Otosan'

"Are you jealous ?" - Mao teasing Nachi. Nachi didn't say a word but change his clothes and gone.

* * *

><p>Mao was busy making himself a hot chocolate in kitchen when a doorbell rang. He quickly get to the door while walking, he took a glimpse at the clock hanging at the wall.<p>

'8.40 p.m. Nachi surely won't come home..'

Mao open the door. For that moment his eyes bigger, his smile widen.

"You forget your grocery bags." - Watanabe Daisuke smile and wink his eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Cold wind in summer air.**

Nachi was standing near the counter in his Club. Flipping through few papers and bills. It was still long hours to go before the club open its door again. Thus, its getting noon.

He frowned. His finger flipping quickly through every papers and bills.

"You ok with that ?" - Aya, another host came closer to him, poking his eyes on the table and landed to Nachi face. Nachi didn't answer. He just giving a sign that he was ok.

He wasn't. Since after he hearing Mao laughed and those 'I miss you' sentence. He wasn't in peace. Nachi couldn't tell his heart the logical and the further explanation as to why he was feeling like that. All he feel now is, he was suspicious.

The fact that today Mao will depart for his photo shoot and they will only meet after one week.

Nachi cellphone bursting into sound. He ignored, only pick it up after third call.

"Hhmm.." - Other salute replacing 'Moshi-moshi' from Nachi.

"Are you still angry ?" - a soft cute voice coming from other end. Nachi didn't reply.

"Mou..you always too care for small things like that. You didn't even come home last night.." - Mao try to make what seems to be dissatisfaction feeling from Nachi settle down.

"I'm busy." - Again, short answer.

"I'll be going soon. Its pity you didn't send me off." - Mao protesting.

"Ne.. I will miss you." - Mao soft voice filled in Nachi ear. Making Nachi heart throbbing.

"You say that feel its too cheap." - Nachi reply.

* * *

><p>Mao paused. His face turn to darker. Flip his phone and he sit on chair at the balcony. Hot summer air slapping through him softly.<p>

"He's going to come back soon ? I should leaved now." - Watanabe Daisuke suddenlly appear.

"You braved enough to be here all night and why now you feel in hurry ?". Mao turn his face to Watanabe. Looking deeply with frustration feeling.

"You love him ?" - Watanabe ask.

"Yes." - Mao short answer.

"You love me ?" - Watanabe ask again.

"Yes." - Same answer from Mao.

Watanabe paused. His mind started to work hard twice to solving Mao answer that just had been received by his brain, at thinking department.

"I want to tidy and prepared his food first, only by then we can go to agency and depart for our photo shoot." - Mao answer and get up from his seat. Walk slowly to the kitchen but he stop halfway. Turn his face to Watanabe.

"Dai-chan. I love you." - Mao smile sweetly and walk away to kitchen.

Watanabe Daisuke stood still. His brain now working triple times than usual to solved the sentence.

* * *

><p>The little cafe where Amu and Nachi walk in seems a bit too full for them but Amu are faith enough that he believe they can get a table for two.<p>

After about 15 minutes standing at the door acted like statue of liberty, they both get the table and quickly sit.

"Man... I believe now my butt are pray in grace at last to get fucking with this chair" - Amu smirked while moving himself to left and right, adjusting his seat.

"Or they were in agony and disgrace for fucking the chair that has just been farted few moments ago by other butt." - Nachi lifted his left eyebrow.

"Man... My butt never bother about that." - Amu giggling, his eyes observing to every inch of the menu book.

They made an order. Chatting a little about clubs and their customer while waiting for the food to arrived.

"Aren't Mao left you for a week starting today ?" - Amu questioned.

"What a straight question." - Nachi smirked and drink a little.

"Your mood must be sways." - Amu make a conclusion.

"Already am." - Nachi lifted his eyebrows then pouted towards something at Amu back. Standing there, was a figure. And yes, its Mao.

"How can you find your Nachi here ?" - Amu who just turn his face too look, shock. Looking up and down at Mao who wear face mask and cap, so he won't be recognized much.

"He install GPS in my butt." - Mao giggle.

"Excuse us for minute or two." - Nachi get up, pull Mao little harsh out from the cafe.

"Man... I never know we can do that much at our butt..." - Amu talk to himself.

"Not yet leaved ?" - Nachi ask when they were at the hidden corner outside the cafe.

"You ask me to leaved." - Mao eyes shine, like there is tears going to fall soon.

"I don't mean that. I mean you not yet get going ? When was the time you need to depart ?" - Nachi sigh. Explaining. He feel sometimes Mao is dumb that he need to explain in detailed.

"Soon, but I want to find you first. After that we will go." - Mao answer.

"We ?" - Nachi question, lifting his eyebrows. Mao paused.

"I mean me and my manager and...several artist..and crews." - Mao eyes rolled around.

"Oh..." - Nachi nodded a little and smirked. Giving a face expression that Mao dislike to see.

"Nachi... I love you." - Mao try to convinced.

"I know." - Nachi smirked.

"I miss you." - Mao move closer to Nachi. Mao catch Nachi lip, tasting it slow and steady, his hand hugged him tightly. Nachi return the kiss, closed his eyes and brush Mao hair softly.

* * *

><p>"Waiting for his reply ?". - Watanabe Daisuke ask when he see Mao stared endlessly at his cellphone. He get up from the bed their share. Looking at the clock that pointed 3 a.m. He and Mao share the same hotel room and tonight was their first night before starting the shoot tomorrow.<p>

"Hhmmm." - Mao answer. Didn't even look at Watanabe.

"I always give in... Give him more chance to be with you. And now we get these time that was so precious to me but..." - Watanabe didn't continue his words. His eyes filled with cloudy expression.

"But I was so care about him ? That I let go my chance to be yours ?" - Mao continue the words. He sigh and turn his face away from Watanabe.

"I wanted we to get along like before. You always be mine. Like those other days that had put DaiMao in our image." - Watanabe get up and sit next to Mao.

"I think we should stop talking this..." - Mao get up but his hand been pulled by Watanabe and he sit back forcefully.

"No. We should talk about this. Mao, I love you so much ! " - Watanabe put his strong tone. Mao shock. Looking deeply to Watanabe.

"Mao, please ? I admit I had took wrong decision that I deny your love to me and I try to act that we not have special feeling and I was so wrong that I let you go to Serizawa." - Watanabe Daisuke eyes filled with tears.

"You say it so bother to have DaiMao image." - Mao reply. He try to let go his hand from Watanabe grasp.

"Yes. But that was before. Now that day by day I realized I shouldn't have been so care what public was saying, that now day by day I feel so much in pain seeing you with Serizawa and not have you in me !" - Watanabe tighten his grasp.

"Is it too late now...?" - Watanabe ask Mao softly. Wrapping both of his hand around Mao. Mao didn't reply. Softly, he let go of Watanabe hands and walk away.

Mao stop walking. He turn around to face Watanabe Daisuke. But before Watanabe could guess what Mao would want to say, Mao just turn back and continue walking.

Watanabe paused.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Summer Sunshine in the rain.**

The summer air blow softly, slapping Nachi emotionless face. He sit leisurely on the bench at park nearby his apartment. Cigarette he holding seems burning but untouched. He looked up at the sky.

'Tokyo skies isn't same with Osaka skies, could he be starring at this now too ?' - Nachi heart wonder.

Deep down he feel little regret for treating Mao badly the other night. Looking back their 2 years relationship, Mao trusted him with all his heart. But to Nachi now it seems he was getting a bit off track. He couldn't find exact reason as to why it happen, but he certainly aware that his instinct alerting him.

"I should do something for my sorry." - Nachi took out his cellphone from his pocket.

* * *

><p>Mao walk slowly along side of the Tokimeki beach. Observing the sea and the skies. He look at his watch. Still an hour more to go before continuing his photo shoot.<p>

"Mao." - A voice from behind. Mao didn't turn around to react, because he already knew who.

"Mao." - Second call. Still, Mao pretend he couldn't hear. A tight grasp at his left hand making Mao stop walking almost suddenly.

"What is it ?" - Mao asked. Turn his poker face to Watanabe Daisuke.

"Mao, what is wrong with you ?" - Watanabe frowned. He shock on how Mao treat him.

"Nothing." - Mao answer, with no feeling added in his tone.

"Mao, is it because..." - Watanabe can't continue his sentence when Mao cellphone ringing. Mao pull his hand little harsh, quickly take out his cellphone from his pocket. When he flip to see who, then he quickly walk away from Watanabe. Hinting Watanabe to not follow him.

* * *

><p>Watanabe couldn't sit properly. He was at the lobby hotel, watching Mao through the glass wall who from far showing enough sign that he was so delightful with the phone call he received. Talking while turn his body to left and right, laugh, smile and nodded has making Watanabe heart throbbing fast.<p>

'What could he was talking about ?' - A main core question that was so bold in Watanabe Daisuke head.

But what Watanabe real reaction to his feeling now more to forced himself not to let his jealousy controlling him. He knew he can guess so well that the person Mao was so delightful talking to is no other than Serizawa Nachi, person that Mao claim as to be his lover.

"Watanabe-san, is there something so interesting ?" - Tsukishima, his P.A. Suddenly approach from his back. Standing at his side and looking at what Watanabe seems to be looking at.

"Hamao-san is cute, acting like that, probably talking to his lover." - Tsukishima continue, smile widely and walk away.

"Ne Tsuki-kun, if you had a lover who runs to someone else, what would you do ?" - Watanabe asked. His eyes still fixed to Mao figure. His P.A. Stop walking and look at him with his eyes half wide.

"I'll probably kill her." - Tsukishima reply.

"Hell why ?!." - Watanabe shock.

"Who want to share a lover ? But that third person can't be blame, you take what others offer you." - Tsukishima giggle and walk away.

Watanabe paused. Looking sharply at Mao who still talking on the phone to what it seems endless talk.

* * *

><p>Mao walk inside the hotel with happy mood. To him, he was all that happy because of the phone called. Its enough to make him mood bright again.<p>

"Mao, I love you." - Watanabe approach from Mao behind and hugged him when Mao enter their bedroom.

"Not now." - Mao push Watanabe head quiet harsh when Watanabe brush softly his lip along Mao neck. Watanabe shocked. He let loose his hugged and step back few steps.

"Mao, you angry about what I talk last night ? I didn't mean to hurt you...it just that I ..." - Watanabe didn't finish his words when Mao turn to face him and cutting his sentence.

"No I don't." - Short answer. Mao busy changing his clothes for the second session of the photo shoot.

"I don't understand you..you've change since last night." - Watanabe sigh.

"So just that you noticed ? You've change ever since for past 2 years and did I ever bought up the issue ?" - Mao lift his eyebrow.

"Mao.."

"Why only now you want me to choose ? You let me be with him for such this long time and our memory are slowly brushing and replace with my memory with him." - Mao sit on the bed. Facing Watanabe who still standing.

"I don't think its too late now. You know I suffered too." - Watanabe explain. Yes, he suffered for the action he took. He regret caring too much about his image, scaring too much that if public know he and Mao true relationship.

"What actually you want me to do Dai-chan ?" - Mao asked. Looking straight to Watanabe cloudy face.

"Leaved him. Be with me. Be mine, just mine forever." - Watanabe walk close to Mao, pull his hand and body near him. Brushing Mao small cute face softly.

"Be mine forever..." - Their lips touched. Tasting each other slowly. Mao moaned softly whenever Watanabe tongue play widely inside his mouth. His hand grasp and run up and down on Watanabe hair, brushing his back. Suddenly Mao cellphone ringing.

"Please ?" - Watanabe implore. Looking at Mao cellphone that keep ringing. Mao smile and they kiss again. Ignoring the cellphone.

* * *

><p>"You know, this was surprise me." - Amu open up the fridge, poking his eyes inside.<p>

"What ? Surprise I'm having a fridge ?" - Nachi giggle. He invited Amu to his apartment, after almost a week didn't tidy the house, well usually it was Mao work. And, Amu been invited to help him out. He need to keep it tidy, because soon Mao will come back.

"You both living like complete couple. Just don't have kids." - Amu commented. Drinking a beer he get from the fridge on sofa while looking at the photo frame lining beautifully on the side table.

Nachi didn't answer, he was about to put pile of folding clothes into the closet, balance it with one hand while the other try to open up the closet door. Suddenly the pile of clothes he balance with his one hand drop on floor.

"Huh..." - Nachi sigh. Looking at the clothes that spread wild on floor. He look at the open closet try to solved the clothes problem, if only he just stuffed all it at once surely it was easy. But it won't be easy to have listen to Mao chattering about how he need to re-tidy everything.

Nachi tidy the closet, try to make space for the clothes, his hand move up and down, pushing the clothes.

"Please make a way...uuh ?" - Nachi stop babbling when he saw a white envelope beneath the folded clothes in the closet. He took the envelope carefully and observed it.

"Its Mao little treasure place ?" - Nachi take a look at it. He open the white square medium size envelope. Inside it was photos. A bunch of photo. Nachi take a look at it slowly one by one.

"You ok ?" - Amu suddenly appear, standing at the bedroom door, looking curious when Nachi didn't return his conversation.

"No." - Nachi short answer. His face turn to cloudy.

* * *

><p>The 7th day.<br>The sunny summer day didn't last. Right after the ended of photo shooting, Tokimeki beach washed by heavy rain. Because of that, the second photo shooting session extended to next day.

Watanabe and Mao choose to just spend their time in their hotel room. Cuddle each other and make love. Spending every precious second they could.

"Texting him ?" - Watanabe asked when he see Mao grabbing his cellphone. Hugging him from behind tightly. Pulling the comforter their share together to cover their naked body.

"Hhmm...telling him I can't come home. Work extended." - Mao reply. After finish texting, he lay his back, back at Watanabe.

"Mao, have you decided ?" - Watanabe asked. The days they spend together here in Osaka seems giving Watanabe second chance to make Mao confident to return to him back and today, the last day he waited to know what Mao decision.

"Hhmm..." - Mao short answer. As to himself, he can't decided which he want to choose. Nachi or Dai-chan. He admit, Dai-chan was his first love, but he been pulled out from the love he had to him, because Dai-chan scare of loosing his fans faith and image he has. Nachi ? Mao love him much too. Nachi is everything now. Nachi washed away the hurt of unreturn love Dai-chan gave at him.

Mao get up. Walking towards balcony of the hotel room, standing facing the see, he closed his eyes.

He closed the front door, lay his back against it. Tears drop down his cheeks like a heavy rain. Slowly he sit down. Put his face on his palm.

"Mao, you must understand, I did love you but you don't understand. You're not Takumi and I'm not Gii.." - That voice play again in his head. The voice of his first love, Watanabe Daisuke.

Mao shook his head several time. No, it wasn't real, what Watanabe spoke was just a dream. Mao try to deny it. He sure Watanabe love him, just like the love of Gii to Takumi.

"Why are you crying ?" - A voice suddenly break over Mao monologue. Mao look up. He can see a calm face with a soft smile in front of him. Offering his hand to Mao. Mao confused. Shall he catch that hand ? He look at that calm face again. Mao sure he must catch and never let go that hand.

"Nachi !" - Mao pull Nachi hand, stand up and hugging him. He burst into tears.

"You won't let me go ? You won't right ? You love me ? You love me like I love you ?" - Mao asked in forced, shaking Nachi body back and forth.

"I never..." - Nachi softly pull back Mao into him.

"Mao...Mao..Mao ?" - Watanabe approach softly at Mao who seems far away from reality.

"Ah..." - Mao seems shock. He smile but the awkward smile. He's back to reality from remembering the day Watanabe push him aside.

"What are you wondering about ?" - Watanabe asked. Hugging Mao softly from the back.

"Dai-chan..." - Mao whisper softly, turn his body to face Watanabe. He look deeply in Watanabe eyes. Watanabe smile.

"I do love you. But..." - Mao stop. Didn't continue his words. Mao heart throbbing fast. Now he's in the middle.

Which who to choose ? Can he just keep them both like this forever ?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Who am I, who is he ?

Mao pull his traveler bag slowly toward the main door of their hotel room. His face forming a cloudy expression. His heart sour.

'We need to discuss something when you get back home' - message from Nachi. Mao received it last night. Mao reply asking about what but Nachi didn't reply back. It make him curious.

"Mao". -Voice from his behind. Mao stop walking and turn to look. Watanabe who also pulling his bag walk fast toward him.

"Wait for me, why you always like to walk alone". - Watanabe complaint.

"Because you scare people spotted us...I mean your fans..." - Mao answer coldly.

"Mao, after we get back home, it will be like usual ?". - Watanabe ask for explanation.

Will they be like usual ? Mao secretly meeting him behind Nachi's back, secretly texting him, make love in rushing before Nachi back... Will they ?

"Maybe.. I don't know Dai-chan... I don't know how much longer I can hold on like this...". - Mao eyes turn to small, teary.

The lift door open and they get in.

"Choose me. I will change. I will never let you go again". - Watanabe convinced Mao.

"Dai-chan... I'm scare...". - Mao landed his head to Watanabe shoulder and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Nachi, I better get going.. Settle this in wise way ok ?". - Amu get his bag and walk slowly toward the main door of Nachi apartment. Amu face worried. He can understand why Nachi suddenly turn like this. Nachi, turn himself into silent, after found the white envelope and what was the picture look in it.<p>

'Easy to fall... Easy to loose' . Amu words before suddenly poke in Nachi mind.

"Who am I ? Who is he ?". - Nachi suddenly talk. Breaking the silent he made. Amu stop walking and turn to face his best friend.

"Only Mao had that answer". - Amu talk and walk, leaved Nachi crying in silent.

* * *

><p>Nachi feel the time moving slowly. Waiting for Mao to come home today seems so long. He open again the white envelope he discover hidden under the stack of their clothes. Looking sharply each of the photo. His mind full of question, his heart full of ache.<p>

He get up from sofa, make his way to kitchen, making something for their dinner.

* * *

><p>Of flight back to Tokyo, Watanabe keep tightly Mao hand, they sit side by side. Just two of them. Mao just starred at window.<p>

"Mao... I will not forget the week we spend". - Watanabe open up the conversation.

"Hhmmm...". - Mao reaction. His eyes still looking outside the window.

"Mao, you miss him ?". - Watanabe try to get Mao attention again. Mao suddenly turn his face and look at Watanabe.

"I do. But I feel something will happen when I get back home". - Mao grabbed Watanabe hand firmly.

"Something ?". - Watanabe raise his eyebrows.

"He texting say that he need to discuss something...when I ask, he didn't reply". - Mao told his worry.

"Hhmmm... Secret been discover". - Watanabe whisper to himself with smile.

"Eehh ?". - Mao asking in confused.

"No...nothing. But Mao... Whatever happen, I always stay by your side. I love you and I will be with you". - Watanabe convinced.

Deep inside Watanabe Daisuke heart, there is fireworks. He guest that Nachi has discover what he put in their bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima". - Mao said nervously. Trying to calm himself. He walk in and suddenly stop. His eyes looking sharply at Nachi who sit on sofa. No tv turn on.<p>

"Hhmm, how's your trip ?". - Nachi get up and smile bitterly to Mao. Giving Mao a light kiss on his forehead.

"Busy...eerr.. Tired". - Mao smile, pulling his bag towards their bedroom. Avoiding Nachi eyes.

Mao open the bedroom door. Sigh. He put his bed near the bed and sit. His eyes rolled around. Nothing change. Maybe he think too much. He grabbed towel and walk to restroom.

"You didn't work tonight ?". - Mao open up a conversation when he started to feel awkward that they just eating in silent, the sound only coming from tv that he turn on.

"My off day". - Nachi reply shortly. His eyes didn't meet Mao, just landed on his plate.

"Nachi...". - Mao called his lover name softly. Looking at Nachi that has no face expression.

"Hhmm?". - Nachi lift up his face. Looking sharply at Mao. Mao look down quickly. His heart beat fast.

After dinner, they sit silently on sofa. Drinking wine that Mao bought and eating cakes that Nachi order earlier.

"Mao... Do you really love me ?". - Nachi ask. Mao who was about to take another bite of his red velvet cake stop. He freeze.

"I love you".

"More than anything and anyone ?".

"I love you...". - Mao try to look away after he answer.

Suddenly Nachi put the white envelope on table in front of Mao. Mao take it and open it carefully. His eyes widen looking at all the photos. He look at Nachi face and the photo many times.

"This...". - Mao couldn't find his words. The photo of him and Watanabe in intimate posed.

"I deserved an explanation...even it was painful...". - Nachi sigh. He move to sit next to Mao, grabbed Mao hand softly.

"Mao, you know I love you ? Being with you is like a dream come true..."

"Nachi...". - Mao called his lover name softly. Suddenly tears started to run down his cheeks. Nachi who shock pull softly Mao in his arms.

"I...I don't want to remember how hurt I get pushed away...". - Mao confess and cry.

"I love him. He was my first love.. That's my thought. But it wasn't turn to be like what I want. It was just me... The image of me and Dai-chan together was just all in my head. Not in him". - Mao explain.

"But then after I found you, I told myself that I just want to love you. Only you. I feel so happy...but... He came back to me... He say he was so wrong... I know I couldn't forget him and things started to go wrong way again...". - Mao push Nachi body softly. He look at Nachi warm eyes. This time, Nachi face look more calm than before.

"Mao... Since when...?". - Nachi ask carefully. Even his heart hurt listen to Mao explanation, he still feel he need to care for Mao heart, what Mao says is enough to show how he feel sorry.

"Year ago... I'm sorry... ". - Mao look down. He cry silently. Mao get up and try to walk but Nachi grabbed him and hugged him from behind.

"Mao, I love you". - Nachi whisper softly.

"Nachi...". - Mao tears run down.

* * *

><p>Nachi stroke softly Mao sleeping face. Mao sleep silently after they make love. Its been a whole week they didn't be together, feel themselves in.<p>

Nachi heart still hurt. Even when they kissed after Mao confession. The taste of his lover lips seems different. Maybe because he imagine 'Dai-chan' who did the same thing to Mao too.

"Is he too good for you ?". - Nachi ask.

"What make you willing to be with him secretly ?". - Nachi ask again to Mao who fall in deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Watanabe Daisuke drink his wine slowly. Starring at dark skies of late night in Tokyo. His mind can't stop thinking about Mao.<p>

'How was his situation now ?' Watanabe couldn't help but pray for their break up.

DaiMao. The image of them. The love they acted. But to Mao it was real. Its pure. Dai-chan is everything to Mao. Dai-chan a real love to Mao.

But to Watanabe, he was scare. Scare to loose all he got from the image they acted. So he decided to push the real feeling. He think it was the best way, but year ago, after he started to realized Mao acted the way he wanted, acted like brothers, acted like just good friends... He realized he was so wrong. He feel hurt. More hurt after he knew, Mao had replace 'Dai-chan' with 'Nachi'.

Accidentally meeting both of them and see how 'Dai-chan' has been replaced by 'Nachi' in Mao heart is painful, twice than what he have hurt Mao by denying Mao love to him. Watanabe try to live like nothing happen, but he couldn't do it.

Then he started to beg Mao to be with him back. The real love. He wanted to replace 'Nachi' in Mao heart.

"Mao ! Please ! I'm sorry ! I really regret ! I love you !". - Watanabe hugged Mao tightly. One night after they decided to sleep at hotel after photo shooting that happen outside Tokyo.

"Dai-chan...let me go !". - Mao pushed him harshly. His big cute eyes widen. His breath wasn't in tempo.

"Mao ! Be with me ! Please !". - Watanabe grabbed Mao and pushed him on bed. He lay on top of Mao. Try to kiss him.

"Dai-chan ! No ! Let me go ! Please...". - Mao begging. His tears started to run down when Watanabe lips play around his lips and neck.

"Dai-chan...no...please...". - Mao continue to beg when Watanabe started to unbutton his shirt.

Watanabe ignore the request. To him, let Mao feels him inside. He was better than 'Nachi' ! He was better than anyone Mao love !

Mao stop pushing Watanabe. Even his eyes still blurry by tears, he stop begging. Mao close his eyes tightly. Feeling every kiss Watanabe shower on him. Feeling the hot breath.

"Mao, I love you so much". - A whisper in Mao ears.

"Dai-chan...". - Mao open his eyes. Watanabe finger swept his tears and they kissed.

Started from that day. They had meeting secretly behind Nachi. Watanabe realized, Mao had took dangerous route for both of them.

"Mao... Please choose now". - Watanabe whisper to himself, starring at the dark skies.

* * *

><p>AN : I'm sorry to those who read this fiction that I took such a long time to update ! I've been busy (well this such common excuse) with my life and I had face some difficulties to get some idea. But I hope, with my update, there's still reader willing to read and give comment (is there any...haha...?) Look at the last date...half year ? *bang*


End file.
